


Wet Vignettes

by lolikitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oneshot, Pee, Piss, Short Chapters, Urination, Urine, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolikitty/pseuds/lolikitty
Summary: A series of unrelated watersports oneshots.





	1. Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man at a music festival relieves himself in the shorts of a random woman.

He comes up behind her, unzipping his jeans with practiced fingers. He slips the tip of his cock into the waistband of her shorts, immediately beginning to piss. She gasps as the warm liquid runs between her thighs, terrified of her arousal. Pushing his hand through her hair, he grips the back of her neck firmly, pressing his whisper into her ear: “Be a good girl and stay nice and quiet for me. There you go, just take it. Be a well behaved little slut.”


	2. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man at the bar makes use of a woman as a well-placed privacy shield.

He watches as the girl’s feet brush against the grating set into the worn floorboards, placed strategically to let the spilled liquor flow down through the metal slats and out of sight. An idea begins to blossom in his mind, and he can feel the coiling tension begin to build at the base of his spine.

“Hello there.”

His voice is warm and velvet as he greets her, tilting his jaw back slightly to appraise her. Her cheek colors under his gaze, at once tender and proprietary. 

“Would you be so kind as to stay put for a moment? I’m going to put you to good use.”

He moves to stand pressed against the perpendicular edge of the bar, his hip only a few inches from her thigh. His hands are hidden beneath the counter, but she hears it as the zipper of his fly scrapes over its teeth. She casts a panicked glance around her, but his voice is warm beside her again. “No, no, eyes straight ahead baby. There’s a good girl. Stay nice and still for me.”

As he begins to piss, drops of his urine splash against the wood paneling of the bar, spattering her legs. She shivers at their warmth. The bartender walks by on the other side of the bar, but she sits quietly as he continues to relieves himself. She knows suddenly that his spraying her is no accident—it is an act of claim, a marker of his momentary possession.


	3. Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene from the music festival, where the same man provides for a thirsty girl in the midst of a crowd, and then takes another to a private spot to have some fun.

The field is tightly packed, the intoxicated tide of the crowd roiling with the beat of the music. Sweat-slicked girls with fake sunflowers wreathing their heads press tightly against the tight-lipped boys selling poorly disguised hallucinogens, poking potential customers discretely in the ribs with shaking fingers. He stands in a knot of people, his eyes scanning in clicks through the sea of faces. Finally, his gaze settles on one of them—her sunflowers melting into the honey of her hair, her pale skin graced with a spattering of freckles. He catches her eye easily, and he beckons her closer.

She stumbles her way toward him, her beauty permitting the crowd to forgive her faltering passage. She comes to stand swaying before him, a mischievous smile breaking across her features.

He leans close to speak loudly into her hair. “I am wondering if you might be able to help me. I badly need to take a piss, but I can’t seem to find a suitable place.”

Still smiling, she swings in a small arc, bringing her fevered lips to brush against his ear. “And how can I help you with that?”

He repeats her gesture, flashing her a dark smile. “You can get on your knees.”

She bites her lip as she sinks downward, her eyes on his fingers as they unbutton his jeans. Casually, his head still lifted as he gazes out across the crowd, he pulls out his cock, one hand grasping the underside of her jaw. She takes him into her mouth, slipping his head easily down the back of her throat.

He releases his flow of urine, glancing contentedly downward as she manages not to gag. As he continues to piss, a young man catches his eye, his glance flicking down to the girl kneeling before him. 

“Dude,” he addresses him, his pupils blows wide. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a piss. There wasn’t a restroom handy, so I found a convenient alternative.” He moves a hand across the crown of her head, stroking her as she sucks the last few drops from his tip. A few more faces turn in his direction, all of them focused in on the girl’s ministrations as she begins to tease her tongue along the length of his shaft.

 

Another girl, hazy and scantily clad in damp florals, had watched the girl before her suck him off in the crowd’s midst. She slipped a hand between her thighs over the fabric of her dress as she studied his face, and when they made eye contact she tipped her head back lustfully, her eyes heavily lidded.

He leads her to a field on the fringes of the concert, the waist-high grass golden with the approach of autumn. He lays her down and dips his head between her parted thighs, laves his tongue over her until she is panting for mercy. He fucks her every way he knows how, claiming each one of her holes with his seed, sucking pale bruises into the curves of her shoulders.

When they are spent he rises to his feet, naked in the fading sunlight. One hand grips the base of his cock firmly, and he pisses, his stream long and unbroken, down over her body. She smiles in her radiant exhaustion, motionless as the liquid flows over her stomach and across her chest. He shifts slightly to direct the piss at her swollen sex, and she throws back her head to moan.


End file.
